


Barbie's sisters competition and injuries

by AmandaBeth



Category: Barbie
Genre: Barbie sisters, Gen, Roberts sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: Stacie has gymnastics competition and Chelsea and Kelly a dance competition.
Kudos: 2





	Barbie's sisters competition and injuries

disclaimer: I own rights to none of characters Mattel owns

Barbie knew this Saturday was going to be crazy. She knew Stacie, Chelsea and Kelly need protein and carbs for there competitions. Chelsea and Kelly had dance competition. Kelly was in petite division 5-6 at this particular competition advanced division. Chelsea was mini division 7-8. Stacie has gymnastics competition. Thankfully the venues where only block away from each other. So Barbie was going to load her sisters in car after breakfast. Drop Krissy off at Becky's. Drop Skipper and Stacie off at center for Stacie's gymnastics. Then take Chelsea and Kelly to dance competition and get them ready. 

Barbie called up the stairs,"Girls breakfast time." 

It was 6 am Kelly and Chelsea came bolting down the stairs. Krissy toddling after them. Stacie walked down stairs. Skipper wasn't used to being up this early she walked slowly down stairs. Barbie was prepared for this she had given Skipper chocolate coffee with her breakfast the younger girls had chocolate milk. Barbie was drinking coffee just plain. Breakfast was 2 eggs, half piece of toast for Krissy full piece of toast for Kelly and Chelsea,2pieces of toast for everyone else and big bowl of fruit on table for everyone to grab what they wanted. 

There bags where in car. Yellow diaper bag to be dropped off with Krissy. Chelsea duffle bag was rainbow, Kelly's duffle bag was pink and Stacie's was blue. Barbie was lucky that both venues had food and made sure Skipper had money for her and Stacie to get food. Barbie had her wallet.

They loaded into Barbie's van. First stop Becky's house (Barbie's friend in wheelchair). Barbie unbuckled baby Krissy grabbed her yellow diaper bag. 

Barbie said,"Thanks for babysitting Krissy Becky it be so hard to keep track of her at either competition." 

Becky replied,"Not a problem. Good luck to Stacie, Chelsea and Kelly."  
Barbie hugged Krissy goodbye and left. Barbie dropped Skipper and Stacie off at Stacie's competition with Stacie's bag.

Barbie knew it looked ridiculous pulling up in can with 2 kids but no one knew she'd already dropped off three kids. So she ignored looks as she grabbed sisters hands with there bags over her shoulders as each bag had 3 costumes solo,there duet and there group dance. The group was mini group the duet was petite. 

Barbie said," girls Kelly's solo is at 10am, Chelsea's solo is at 11am your duet is at 1pm your group is at 3pm. It's 8am and you both are all checked in. We brought private dressing room your teacher trust me."

In dressing room Kelly put on her solo costume which was a lime green shirt, lime green pants with 2 green bows in hair in pigtails. Natural make up. Then she went on stage and did her dance her sisters watching from audience cheered at her open solo which had some ballet some hip hop and some acro in her dance.  
After Kelly finished it was Chelsea's turn to get ready. Chelsea's costume was an orange shirt and an orange skirt. Her hair was pulled into bun. She had light orange eye shadow for her contemporary dance solo. Her sisters cheered. 

Barbie was relieved that awards where at end of competition because it was easier and they had time for quick lunch at food court before getting ready for girls lyrical duet.

Chelesea had chicken nuggets and fries for lunch Kelly had cheeseburger and fries. Barbie had Chicken salad.  
For lyrical duet Chelsea wore purple leotard with pink skirt and Kelly wore pink leotard and purple skirt the skirts where down to knees. They had natural make up they did so good the whole audience gave them standing ovation.

The group dance still had natural make up they each had 2 friends in group dance of 6 falling into mini we division. The costume was silver barely cropped top sleeveless and black shorts for jazz mini group.  
Kelly and Chelsea came limping off stage.

Kelly said,"Barbie I twisted my knee in leap."  
Chelsea said,"Barbie I twisted my ankle landing the front airiel."

Barbie asked," How bad does it hurt."

Both replied," six." 

Barbie didn't like that and asked " do you think you can make it through awards that start at 5?"  
Both replied,"we think so but it does hurt."  
Skipper had walked Stacie in sling the block away they'd already been to first aid station after vault it was 4:30pm. Barbie picked up Kelly and handed her to Skipper. Then picked up Chelsea and held her herself.

Barbie said, Skipper till awards I don't want them walking. We have trip to make to ER after awards."

Skipped asked," what happened?" 

Barbie replied jazz dance," Kelly leap knee and Chelsea airiel ankle jazz dance." 

Stacie out of nowhere said," I hurt my arm on second vault I missed vault table." 

Barbie and Skipper carried Chelsea and I Kelly to first aid station. Chelsea's ankle and Kelly's knee wrapped in ace bandage. 

At awards Kelly got 1st petite solo. Chelsea got second mini solo. They got first petite duet with score of 290. The group got first mini. Yes both won there category of open and contemporary. 

They then went to ER on way Skipper called Becky and let her know she completely understood. Chelsea had grade 2 sprained ankle was given air cast and crutches for 2-3 weeks. Kelly had dislocated her knee they popped it back in place put her in regular cast and also given crutches. Stacie had broken her raidus was casted and had sling. Where given appointment for an orthopedic. Then they went and got Krissy and went home. Barbie had pulled out beds on couch to let girls sleep there for the night she knew next two weeks she'd be carrying Chelsea and Kelly up and down the stairs. She was just to tired tonight it was 10pm. 

The end


End file.
